It's Time
by Fernheart8
Summary: Nile and Kyoya have to go to another one of Ginga's random partys and end up playing never have I ever and truth or dare, the only issue is that Nile and Kyoya wanted to keep their current relationship a secret, soon enough the two regret going to the party and Ginga regrets throwing it because everyone finds out that he is with Tsubasa.
1. Chapter 1

**Boredom, I hate to say it, but it happens to all of us...Anyway this is sort of a random idea I had while browsing the majestic Wattpad and I found a Kyoya x Nile sort of never have I ever and I sort of had to do one myself, but longer. Fellow Kyoya x Nile shippers UNITE!**

 **This story will obviously will contain yaoi couples, mostly Kyoya x Nile, but there will be some Ginga x Tsubasa (what I ship them...)**

 **Soooo, anyway enjoy**

 **Ages**

 **Nile:16**

 **Kyoya:18**

 **Demure:16**

 **Madoka:16**

 **Mei Mei (There has to be another girl for Madoka's sake):16**

 **Ginga:16**

 **Tsubasa:21 (I don't care if there is a five year age gap between him and Ginga!)**

 **Yuu:13**

 **Kenta:13**

 **Masamune:16**

 **Benkei:17**

 **Julian (Screw it I want him in the story):19**

 **Nile's P.O.V.**

"Kyoya! Wake up already, we have to go to another one of Ginga's random partys!" I was yelling at my boyfriend, yes Kyoya and I are dating, and no, none of our friends know about this.

"No, Nile not another party." He mumbled

"Kyoya get the fudge up, or say goodbye to Leone!" I yelled back at him. Ha, works every time, if I threaten his bey, boom, he'll do anything I ask.

"Noooo! Not my precious baby!" He yelled back at me. Kyoya got out of bed and started to chase me around the apartment that we shared. "Give me the stupid bey, Nile!" Kyoya yelled at me. I just kept on laughing and running away from him. "Never!" I said jokingly while still running.

"Oww!" I hear Kyoya yell.

"Kyoya, love, are you okay?" I ask with concern.

"Yup, just ran into a table," he replied. I laughed, we got up and Kyoya started chasing me around again, this time, not running into tables.

(Time skip)

"Finally _Yoyo_ you're ready," I emphasized his least favorite nickname.

"Yeah, yeah just give me back Leone," He answered. I held out his bey in my hand and he quickly snatched it away from me. The two of us walked out the door hand in hand to Kyoya's car, got in and he drove us to Ginga's place.

 **Me: Yesss *flops around like a fish on land* it's so KAWAII**

 **Kyoya: why did you make Nile take my Leone**

 **Nile: aww Yoyo you're so cute**

 **Kyoya *blushes* DON'T CALL ME YOYO**

 **Me and Nile: *facepalm* some people never change**

 **Me: Reviews please :)**

 **-Fern**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my second attempt at writing this chapter, the first one deleted itself T-T**

 **Welp I will be insulting Masamune a lot cuz for some reason I just have always strongly hated him.**

 **In the last chapter the author's note was too long so…**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade (sadly) and if I did...think of all the SHIPS...sorry, the fangirl side took over there but, now I'm fine...I think...**

 **Normal P.O.V.**

Kyoya and Nile knocked on Ginga's front door and waited. "Hey guys!, come on in, you're the last ones here!" ah yes the voice of the most annoying redhead on the planet, Ginga Hagane. He dragged the two once happy people into the house, "Guys, Kyoya and Nile are here!"

"Hey!" Nile responded.

"Whatever," Kyoya walked over to the corner where he usually was during Ginga's parties and a glass of fruit punch conveniently appeared in his hand.

"Well, now that everyone's here, why not play never have I ever," said the always cheerful Madoka **(ahh yes, the cringe is sinking in)**.

"Well then all of the male/hideyoshi gender **(dat Baka and Test reference tho)** gather 'round," called the Number One Blader, oh wait it's just Masamune. All of the guys gathered in a huddle, since there were no hideyoshis present in the room at the time. "There are way more of us than the girls so we should be able to beat them if we all work together," Masamune actually said something intelligent for once...how did that happen?

After the random huddle that Masamune called, all the guys gathered, yes, including Kyoya, in a circle along with the girls. "Well, who wants to go first?" Madoka asked.

"I, Masamune Kadoya, the Number One Blader, believe that I should go first." Here Masamune goes again with the stupidity, and here I thought he could be at least slightly normal. Everyone anime sweatdropped. _I need to come up with something genius to beat the girls,_ Masamune thought, oh my god this is possible guys. "Ok, never have I ever kissed a guy." He declared. The two girls sat there and did nothing whereas Kyoya, Ginga, Nile and Tsubasa all had to take a sip from their beverage of choice. "How have you guys kissed guys!?" He asked with bewilderment.

Ginga: "..." *blushes*

Nile: "..." *blushes*

Tsubasa: "..." *blushes*

Kyoya: *blushes* "Don't ask."

"Well, Julian, your turn," Masamune said reluctantly. _Well, to beat the girls I have to be smarter than Masamune_ **(Seriously, dude, it's not that hard)** _and pull something cheeky…_ "Never have I ever had a crush on Ginga," said Julian.

Tsubasa: *sips drink*

Julian: *gives Tsubasa a WTF look*

Tsubasa: "What, I'm just thirsty." *blushes*

Yuu: "Yeah, sure Tsu Tsu."

"Well, Ginga, I hope you can do better than I can," Julian said defeatedly.

"Never have I ever eaten a strawberry." Ginga said proudly.

Kenta: "I don't think you should be proud of that Ginga." *sweatdropped*

Everyone but Demure took a sip of their drink. "What's a strawberry?" Demure wondered.

"Well you see Demure, buddy, a strawberry is a-" Benkei was cut off by Nile, "No one cares Benkei," Demure opened his mouth as if to say something, "I said no one cares," Demure opened his mouth again and closed it once Nile shot him a death glare.

 **Time Skip**

After the cringe fest of never have I ever ended we ended up with a very embarrassed Kyoya, Nile, Ginga and Tsubasa. Tsubasa had also lost so that made things worse for him.

"Well since Tsu Tsu lost," Yuu brought up, "He should decide what we do next."

"Ahh, Yuu shouldn't the winner decide what we do next," Madoka asked.

"Tsu Tsu has been tortured enough," Yuu replied.

"Then we shall play truth or dare next," Tsubasa said.

 **I am like overly proud of myself for this and sorry for my lack of updating, I lost my inspiration to write, well I hope you enjoyed this chapter this is pretty long if I do say so myself (that's what she said)**

 **Peace out**

 **-Fern**


End file.
